


Words That Must Be Said

by Dragonbat



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom, Outsiders, Robin - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Jossed a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim needs Dick's advice when his long-lost uncle turns up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words That Must Be Said

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are the property of DC comics. Used without permission. No financial benefit is derived from the use of said characters. (But I'm sure getting an emotional charge out of this!)

**Words That Must Be Said**

"You can put him down, Grace," Nightwing said wearily. "He won't try that again."

"Your intervention," the blue-skinned android added, "was unnecessary from the outset. He could not have injured me."

Grace frowned at Indigo, then glowered down at the teenaged boy in the brightly colored costume, dangling in her grip. He twisted around and glared back. Grace lifted her head and met Nightwing's eyes squarely, challenging. He scowled back, and it was the tall woman who looked away. Reluctantly, she lowered the youth to the ground. "Don't try any of that $!# again, you little $!#!&," she snapped, intending to give him a shove that would send him flying. Instead, Robin leaned forward, causing Grace to overextend her reach. Instantly, his hand shot up, and closed on her wrist. A quick twist, and it was the former Metropolis bouncer who went hurtling through the air.

A second later, she was on her feet. Robin shifted his fighting stance and tensed, waiting. Grace considered, then turned away with a snarl and a half-smile. "Maybe later, punk," she said, striding off. Indigo followed, leaving the two young men alone.

"I'm sorry," Tim said first. "I knew she was with you. I heard Arsenal reprogrammed her. But all I could think about…"

Dick nodded. "I figured. If it helps, I reacted the same way the first time I set eyes on her, after Donna…" He stopped. "Aren't you supposed to be with the Titans in San Francisco?"

Tim shrugged. "Kon had to head back to Smallville. I asked him if he wouldn't mind giving me a lift over here on the way."

"New York isn't on the way from California to Kansas."

Tim smiled for the first time. "I sort of counted on the fact that he's failing geography."

"Tim…"

"He didn't care!"

Nightwing sighed. "Alright. You're here for a reason, I take it."

Tim sobered immediately. "Yeah. Has Bruce talked with you much lately?"

"No."

"Okay. Well, you know Cass and I are sort of hanging out in your old stomping grounds."

"I heard."

"Yeah. It's just temporary. Until Dana get better, you know."

"Tim. I'm not the one who goes nuts every time one of my friends shows up in my city without clearing it with me first, remember? It's fine if Robin and Batgirl are holding down the fort. From what I hear, Penguin's trying to consolidate a power base there. The perfect time to stop him would have to be right now. Before he settles in."

The younger man ducked his head. "Thanks. But actually, that's not the reason I came. I just…" he spun around, took a few steps away, then turned and walked back toward Dick. "I need some advice."

Dick waited. Tim was silent.

"Hit me," he said finally.

Tim let out a long breath. "Sorry. It's just that… Bruce offered to adopt me."

Dick's eyes narrowed. They both should have seen that one coming, he supposed. "Are you going to take him up on it?" Well, what else was he supposed to do? True, at sixteen, he could petition the courts to declare him an emancipated minor, but it could take time to resolve all the legalities. Also, Jack Drake had not died a wealthy man. On his own, Tim would probably have to quit school and get a job. And whether he would be able to continue as Robin was anybody's guess. Living with Bruce would resolve all that.

Tim shook his head. "Actually, it's become kind of moot," he admitted as Dick blinked in surprise. "It seems… um… my dad's will… named someone else as my legal guardian."

"What?"

It was out in the open now, and Tim exhaled in relief. "Yeah. I've got an uncle. Edward." He made a face. " _Eddie_. Uncle Eddie Drake."

"Tim… I… wow, I mean, just…" Dick found himself at a loss for words. "So. What's this… Uncle Eddie like?" he asked lamely.

Tim grimaced. "First thing he did when I met him at the airport was hug me. I mean I don't know him from Adam, and he's treating me like…" he half-smiled. "I was going to say 'like some long-lost nephew', but it's a little different seeing as I don't think he knew _I_ existed until about a week ago." He frowned. "Next thing he did was sign me out of school so he can homeschool me, which wouldn't be all bad, except," he rolled his eyes, "he had to give Principal Green this whole spiel about how public schools are only interested in social programming, not education. He just went on. And on. And I just wanted it to be night so I could slink off in the shadows like you and Bruce taught me. I have never been so embarrassed in my life."

Dick's lips twitched. "Never?"

Tim hesitated. "Okay," he conceded reluctantly. "Fine. There was that undercover mission when Bruce had me go in disguised as a med intern." Seeing Dick's puzzled expression, he clarified. "A _female_ med intern."

Dick burst out laughing, as Tim's face slowly took on the same colour as his uniform tunic. "It's not that funny!" he protested.

"You're right," Dick said finally. "I was just thinking about one of the disguises he got _me_ into. Trust me, Tim, you got off easy!" Before Tim could ask for further details, Dick continued. "Okay. So as I see it, you have an unconventional relative you never knew about, and he seems to be pushing things a little too fast—"

Tim raised an eyebrow. "A little? Today, before Kon came by to fly me off to Frisco, as I was leaving, _Eddie_ told me he loved me. I mean, please! He may be my uncle and all that, but he barely knows me. How can he just… I mean…" He looked away. "My dad barely said it to me a dozen times that I can remember." He swallowed hard. "The last time was right before he…" he gulped. "Right before Boomerang… before he..."

Dick clapped his hands on the younger man's biceps. "Take it easy," he said quietly. "It's…" he checked himself. It wasn't alright. Not by a long shot. "I'm here for you, bro. I've got you."

Tim nodded, closing his eyes. "I know," he whispered. And a few moments later, he added "Thanks." He pulled away and drew a deep breath. "He may be family, Dick, but I don't exactly know if I like him. Or if I want him taking charge of me."

"Did you tell this to Bruce?" Dick asked.

Tim shook his head. "I don't know if he'd understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Dick, Eddie's my uncle. My blood relative. Think about it. We've got the same last name; we're family. Sure, Bruce wanted to adopt me when he thought I didn't have anyone else. But do you really think he'd want to stand in the way of me connecting with…" he forced the words out, "with the only family I've got left? Besides," he admitted, "after everything that's happened… after Stephanie… I don't know whether I really want to be with Bruce, either. I just… don't know."

Dick placed one hand on Tim's shoulder. "That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself," he said finally. "I wish I had the answers for you. But there are a few things that I've learned from experience that might be of some use to you. One. Even if somebody really does love you, it doesn't automatically mean that they'll do the best job of, well I was going to say 'bringing you up', but you're already most of the way there. You know what I mean," he said quickly. "Two," he continued. "Just because someone shares your last name, it doesn't mean that they necessarily have your best interests at heart. Trust me on this one. Three. Bruce might not understand, then again he might surprise you," Dick grinned, then sobered, "but he will respect whatever decision you make. But you know that already, right?"

Tim considered that, then nodded slowly. "I still don't know what decision I'm going to make, though."

"It's tough," Dick agreed.

"Coming back to Bludhaven any time soon?"

Dick tensed. "Maybe. I've got some things I need to work through, first. How's Bruce holding up?"

"You know how he gets when he's decided not to let something bother him, but it does anyway."

"Yeah," Dick sighed. "Yeah, I do. This whole Black Mask business, losing the GCPD's backing," _losing Oracle_ , he winced. "I suppose if _I_ was to decide to pay a little visit to Gotham on my way back to Bludhaven, I could always see if Bruce needed a hand with anything."

Tim smiled. "The only problem is, Gotham isn't on the route from New York to Bludhaven."

Dick shrugged. "Maybe I'll ask Kon to drop me off on his way back to 'Frisco."


End file.
